luheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Soulmating
Rigging Cupid This is a guide on how to get paired with a specific person as soulmate without using a Cupid's Key. WARNING: It is NOT 100% accurate and sometimes the system can pair you with someone else; it works most of the time, but it is not guaranteed to work. Use this method at your own risk. When you are ready to "Rig Cupid", go to the option "participate in a match" and select "pair". A questionaire will pop up for you to fill out using the options from a list. Use the following guide and select answers for the corresponding boxes based on the guide. Good luck everyone! Characteristic: (You) (any characteristic can work, as long as your partner sets it to this in the him/her box) - (Him/Her) (whatever characteristic your partner picks, put into this box) Whatever you pick, make sure that it is consistent; for example, if you put your characteristic as "artsy", make sure that your partner has their him/her box set to "artsy", and vice versa. Timezone: (You) (your time zone/any time zone) - (Him/Her) (same time zone as yours) Even if your not in the same timezone put it as the same anyways. It makes it easier to get paired up. Level: (You) Your level is here automatically - (Him/Her) Put their level in here. Horoscope: (You) Your character's horoscope will be here automatically. - (Him/Her) Put your partner's character horoscope here. Soul Mate Seals Let's start out with Q&A! How do I obtain a Soul Mate Seal? ''' There are two ways to obtain Soul Mate Seals! ♥ At lv8, the quest Cupid's Arrow awards 9 seals upon completion. ♥ Kill monsters of any level with your soulmate/spouse! ♥ Tests will appear that you must complete with your soulmate/spouse to receive a seal! ♥ Make sure you both answer the same thing! '''What do they do? ♥ Trade seals at Cupid! He's located in every town excluding Well of Silence. ♥ There you can trade for a Cygnus pet. ♥ You can also get stat increasing gems! Careful! Soul Mate seals cannot be traded or sold to other characters, only that little flying baby. Flowers Q. I wanna be able to give it to my soul mate. ''' A. Only the person who choose to take care of the flower in the beginning of the match can obtain the petals as the flowers are ''untradeable.'' Q. What's the point of harvesting Honey/flowers? And what's the difference between the two'? A. Both Soul Mates(SM) can harvest Nectar from the flowers, I believe once a day each flower will produce 1 nectar. Each nectar is like a potion where it restores your HP and MP by 30%. The person who is taking care (watering) the flower pot has the option to GATHER, which will give them a petal. Those petals can be used to obtain hair items and belts which have pretty nice stats. Just go to cupid in any major town and click on "trade petals for level __ accessory" You can see how many petals of the SAME color are needed for each item. You can also see which colors represent what kind of stats the accessory will have. Q. '''I still want to give my soulmate flowers, and I do not want to remake my character, is this possible?' A.Here is a solution (kind of) This game allows you up to 3 Soul Mates. If she finds another SM that will allow her to take care of the flower, she can use her Charm Points towards that flower to make her own petals. If she is a real lover and you rather she not have another SM.. um..*thinks* I guess you can make an alt, and try to match with her...then let her take care of the flowers. ^^;; Charm points are earned when you fight together so it doesn't matter which flower she waters. As long as she has one to water out of 3 SM's she has, she can make plenty of petals. Tips: ♥Do your research and make sure the color of the petal you choose goes with your specific class.(see image below) ♥Even though you pick a color you want, it may give you the other colors. ♥If you are not interested in making accessories you can "give" your charm points to your SM.　(Go to your SM tab click on your SM when she is next to you and press the Give button at the bottom) ♥'Charm Points' are what makes your names turn BLUE. Get to about 10,000 charm points and you will see changes in the color of your name. ♥Charm Points slowly disappear! So unless your goal is a Blue name forever, I would advise you to use them to water your flowers hehe ♥10,000 points makes 1 flower. ♥You get match points by doing emotes! All you have to do is spam emotes to get more points. (note: it does not cost anything to use your emotes so spam them all you like!) Plus they have neat buffs hehe As you spam you will notice you can gain points to eventually get the french kiss ^^ higher point value ones give you more match points than lower~ ♥You grow the flower with "Charm Points" (Top right of the Soul Mate tab) You get charm points by fighting together with your Soul Mate! When you have points you can click on "water" and you will see that the bar on the left will slowly go up, and soon you will see a stem, which will eventually turn into a flower! ♥Training together gives you: 1Extra experience boost! (level faster) 2 Charm Points to water your flowers 3 If you quest long enough you will see a tiny heart pop up by your skills toolbar. This is a psychology test, and if you answer the same, both of you guys will get a soul mate seal which can be traded with cupid for prizes. Click here for a complete flower, picture guide! ✿Red and Yellow are great for Tanks ✿White and Pink are for Healers and Wizards! ✿Blue and Purple are for Gunners! Above guide by kirakira. Uploaded by Ashes. Marriage You can get married to any soulmate on your list, but only 1! Got it? It takes 10,000 match points and 500,000 gold to have a wedding with your soulmate. You can marry the same-sex or opposite sex. It's your choice! Category:Soul Mates Category:SM Category:Cupid Category:Dating